


Phoning It In

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don misses his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoning It In

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Phoning It In  
> Pairing: Don Flack/Ryan Wolfe  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Don misses his partner  
> Kink: Masturbation  
> Disclaimer: CSI: Miami and CSI: NY are the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Don sits on the couch and calls Ryan. It rings a couple of times and Don fears it might go to voicemail.

"Hey, Don. Sorry, had to pull over."

"Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah. Only a few more shifts to go."

"I miss you so much, Ry."

"Me too but this time next week I'll be right there with you. I can't wait to see you and hold you."

Don smiles. "I'm on call for the weekend but hopefully I'll be all yours. I cleared out some closet space last night. All I can think about is kissing you. Two months seems like forever." He hears Ryan sigh. The distance has been a strain for both of them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Don. I'm really excited about moving to New York. I'm nervous too about starting at the lab but it'll be nice to see you as much as I want to."

Don throws his legs up on the couch and lies back. "I can't wait to see a whole lot of you. I love you and all but I've been so horny lately. Every time I think about having you in my bed, getting to touch you, kiss you and wake up with you I get hard."

"Are you hard now?"

"Almost." Don presses against his cock through his sweatpants. "When I do take you to bed, I'll probably come in two seconds flat."

Ryan laughs. "I won't be setting any endurance records either. Let me get you off. Put your phone on speaker and listen to me."

Don accidentally cuts Ryan off and has to call him back.

"Thought my phone sex idea scared you off."

"No, my cell just has tiny buttons. You're on speaker now." Don sets his phone down on the table and lies on the couch. "I'm good to go, Ryan."

"Okay. What are you wearing?"

"Seriously?"

"I need details," says Ryan.

"Something I wouldn't be wearing if this was a video call, old sweatpants and a navy t-shirt I've had since the academy."

"Take off the t-shirt and scrape your nipples the way you like."

Don sits up and takes off his t-shirt. He scrapes his nipples with his fingernails, something Ryan figured out he liked early on. He closes his eyes and pictures his partner.

"Hope that feels good, Don. Wish it was me pinching, biting, licking. Slide your hand down over your stomach, slowly. I love the way you squirm when I lick your belly button. I love trailing kisses down your body. Going to do all that next Friday, Don. Going to show you how much I've missed you. When you're ready push your pants down."

"Boxers too?"

"Yeah. If I was there right now I'd kiss the soft skin on your thighs while stroking your cock. Touch yourself, Don, do what I can't from this distance. Just thinking about how you must look has got me hard. Want to watch you do this when I get to New York, see how your own touch differs from mine. Are you going fast or slow?"

"Getting faster." Don lifts his right hand to pinch his nipple as he continues stroking his cock. Ryan is mostly quiet now save for the occasional utterance. "Are you touching yourself, Ryan?"

"No. Knowing my luck someone would stop to see what if I needed help or something. I'm just listening to you, imagining how good you look spread out on your couch. Love you so much, Don. Wish it was already next week and I could see you. You're probably biting your lip. You always do that when you're trying to hold back but I know you must be close. You can come whenever you want, Don. Go ahead, keep stroking as fast as you like and tugging on your nipples. Bet you're just there, Don. God you moan so sexily."

Ryan is right, he's so close and a few more strokes makes him come. "Love you, Ry. That felt fantastic."

"I'm glad."

Don grabs the box of tissues from the coffee table and wipes his hand before picking up his phone. "I'm going to clean up but let me know when you're home and I'll return the favor."

"Hanging up now. Talk to you soon."

Don smiles, hoping Ryan drives home safely.


End file.
